Crimson Tears
by Ringo-Crimson-Apple
Summary: Masaya cheats on Ichigo and she goes to Kishu for comfort. PG13 for swearing later on.Chapter 10 now up! THE END IS HERE! FINALLY! yay 4 mr.salttruck!
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Tears

Prolog

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew: I don't own it, I just read it.

_Wet tears slid down her cheeks as she ran. Had she been concentrating harder, she would have noticed the rain. Socking her through, but only serving to accent the sadness in her large crimson eyes. But still she ran on. Splashing through the puddles, she tripped over an empty bottle. She quickly regained herself, Unaware of the blood, or the sharp pain in her knee. She needed to get home, needed to curl up in her warm, soft bed. Needed to forget. But she also needed to remember, wanted to remember. All the pain, the hurt, the betrayal. She wanted those feelings to linger in her tortured mind. So when she woke up, she could laugh along with Masaya when she told him about this horrid nightmare. Because that's all it was, a nightmare. A devastating nightmare in which Masaya betray her. He cheated on her, lied to her. But in the end it made no difference, because, after all, this was just a nightmare. Nothing more than a nightmare. _


	2. Chapter 1 Life Without You

Crimson Tears

Chapter 1: Living without you

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew Doesn't belong to me. I wish it did. Why doesn't it?!

"Come on Ichigo! Get up Already!!!" Mint stormed into the room with Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Ringo right behind her.

"Please Ichigo! You'll get sick if you don't out of bed soon!!!" Lettuce sounded even more frantic and worried than usual, but Ichigo tried not to let it bother her.

"Ichigo-chan isn't still upset about Masaya cheating on is she, Na No Da?" As usual Pudding was all hyped up, bouncing around the room and on Ichigo's bed, when everyone was upset. Or in Ringo's case, more interested in finding out if the apple on Ichigo's desk was real, and if Ichigo would mind if she ate it.

"Hey Neko-chan, can Ringo eat the apple? This one looks EXTRA good!" Ichigo winced when she heard Ringo call her by the same "pet name" Kishu used.

Ringo obviously had no idea that something important was going on around her. Then again, maby she just decided that staring at apples until someone gave them to her was more important than anything that could possibly happen.

"Hee hee" A small laugh escaped Ichigo's lips. "Thanks guys, I'm feeling much better now!"

_Ha! Ringo always makes me laugh! She's just so clueless!_Ichigo thought, forgetting for a moment all the pain and betrayal.

"Well since your feeling so much better now Ichigo, you and the others can get your little butts down to café Mew Mew!" Surprised, everyone turned around to see Marsha floating outside Ichigo's window.

"Hey, Ryou's right! We should be going to work! You get dressed, we'll meet you downstairs." Mint said grabbing the frilly pink work uniform off her desk and put it beside Ichigo, on her bed. Everyone turned their backs to Ichigo to leave, so no one saw her large crimson eyes filling with tears once again.

"Hey Ichigo, you ok?" zakuro asked, catching Ichigo off guard.

"Um, yeah.................. I guess I'm still upset about Masaya a little"

"Well you take it easy ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Ichigo tried to force a smile, knowing the wolf-girl would just see through it. Then again, she really didn't care.

As soon as Zakuro left Ichigo started to undress. All of a sudden she realized Ringo was still in the room.

"RINGO!!!!!" Ringo turned in surprise, then noticed Ichigo was wearing a bra and underwear, and stared at her for a moment, with mild interest before running out of the room.

_ugh! Sometimes Ringo reminds me too_ _much of kishu! Hmm.........come to think of it I haven't seem kishu since I broke up Masaya, and I really miss him................................................_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue! I'd like to put all your names up here but my computer broke, so I'm using my grandmas. And she won't let me go on the Internet because it ties up her phones. Oh well thanks anyway! I hope you like the first chapter! PLZ review!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Almost Normal

Crimson Tears

Chapter 2 Almost normal

Disclaimer: Tokyo mew mew belongs to me!!(Child-Suing evil guys in suits appear) Um I mean, it uh, belongs...............um not to me?!

"Waitress! Another glass of water please?"

"Waitress! Could we get our bill?"

"Waitress! We need another strawberry parfait over here!"

Life was all back to normal at café Mew Mew. Well, almost. At first glance, you saw:

1) A girl with blue hair sitting in the corner sipping tea.

2) A crazy blond girl trying to take orders while balancing on a rubber ball.

3) A girl apologizing for dropping a cake on a customer.

4) A redhead staring at an apple pie someone left unattended.

5) A scary waitress glaring at one of the costumers.

6) A cupcake pink-haired girl sweeping the floor.

But if you took a second glance you would see her large eyes filled with tears. And if you could see inside her mind, you would see that her thoughts still lingered on Masaya. The second glance is what Kishu saw when he looked through the window of café Mew Mew._Hmm......I wonder what's got her so upset? I guess I'll just find out for myself _Kishu thought as he floated down through the window. Unnoticed by all, except Lettuce, who he had conveniently landed on (by accident I think).

"Hey! KISHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lettuce screamed when Kishu landed on her.

Hearing her scream Mint and Ryou came to see what had happened.

"I'm just worried about Ichigo ok? What's wrong with her anyway? Is she all right?!" All of a sudden Kishu sounded really worried.

"Oh so you haven't heard about Masaya yet have you Kishu?" This made Kishu VERRY upset.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?!" Kishu screamed

What I don't get is, why Ichigo didn't know any of this was happening. I mean Kishu was screaming his ass off and Ryou and Mint were the only ones who heard him. What's up with that? Is she freaken deaf?!

Now for the thank-you's!

Tinna Thanks for being so enthusiastic! Really!

KrysOfDeathI LUV URE PENNAME!! Oh and what kind of cookies were they?

Anna-JayThank you 4 reviewing! Sry 2 put u in SASPENCE!

Forever-zakuroI'm glad u liked the story!

Enji YekcamGee thanks. I will.

hi-im-risa-haradaThanks you so much! I hope u enjoy the rest of the story too!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! PLZ R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 People's Anger

Crimson Tears chapter 3

People's( mostly kishu's) Anger

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's not mine. It's not mine. It's not mine. It's not mine. It's not mine, can ya tell?

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD DO TO ICHIGO?!"

(Well as you can see Kishu was taking the whole Masaya business very well )

"IS ICHIGO OK? SHE BETTER BE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" At this point, Ryou had pulled Kishu, Mint, and Lettuce upstairs so as not to scare the customers.

"Calm down Kishu!!" Bellowed Mint, making both Kishu and Lettuce jump.

"If you really want to know what happened then you have to promise not to scream again, ok?!"

All Kishu did was shake his head and look like he was too scared to talk (after all mint is kinda scary if you get her mad ).

"Alrighty then, here's what happened: Me Lettuce and Ichigo were at the mall when we saw Masaya making out with another girl. To put it simply, Masaya was caught cheating on Ichigo." Even though Mint had tried to say it as gently as possible, it obviously didn't work too well.

"WHY THAT LITTLE FUCK!!!!!!!! THAT ASS!!! I CAN'T BELIVE HE DID THAT!!!! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND HIM HE'LL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Ugh! So much for keeping him quiet! _Ryou thought as he heard the loud the banging coming from upstairs.

"Excuse me sir but may I ask you what that banging is?" Asked one of the customers.

"OH SORRY BOUT THAT! WE WERE JUST HAVING A LITTLE MURDER FEST UPSTAIRS! WHY, DOES THE SOUND OF PEOPLE DYING BOTHER YOU?!" Apparently, asking Ryou something when he's mad isn't the best idea.

By the time Ryou was done screaming, Kishu had left probably to strangle Masaya , and Lettuce and Mint went back downstairs to help Kennichiro assure the customers that everything was alright with no help from Ryou of course .

Well I hope you like the 3rd chapter! PLZ R&R! Oh and by the way, it may be a while until the next chapter comes out, because until now I had everything written down ahead of time and all I had to do was type.


	5. Chapter 4 Lost In Thought

Crimson Tears

Chapter 4 Lost In Thought

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't remind me.

"Look out Mew Ichigo!" Lettuce shrieked. A little too late, and the krima anime hit Ichigo squarely in the stomach.

"ICHIGO ARE YOU OK?!" Mint and Lettuce came running up to her.

"Y-yeah I think so" Ichigo tried to catch her breath as she staggered forward to meet her worried friends.

(Somewhere else nearby)

"What's up with Momomaya today?"

"Yeah! The hag's totally spaced out!"

"It would be a shame to kill her when she's like this"

_yea. _Kishu thought _a real shame._

(Next Day)

"Ichigo are you SURE you want to go to the school dance?" Mint asked, while fixing her dress.

"Yes, Ichigo-chan hasn't been feeling well lately has she? Pudding asked in mid bounce.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And besides, it'll be good for me to go out and have some fun." Ichigo sighed. The past few weeks had been a total nightmare. Not only had she been body-slammed by a krima anime, but she was failing school too. She just couldn't seem to concentrate anymore. It had been two weeks since Masaya was caught cheating on her, and now he was all she could think about. _Oh why did all this have to happen?!_

Ichigo was brought from her tangled thoughts by the sound of the door to her room slamming as her other friend Zakuro Fijuwara walked in wearing a dark purple dress with black.

"Has anyone seen Ringo?! She was suppose to walk with me but she never showed up!" Zakuro sounded very worried. Even though she could be cold, Zakuro couldn't stand the thought that one of her friends might be hurt or in trouble.

"No, but you know Ringo she probably forgot." Mint always took Ringo's absence lightly. She had learned a long time ago about Ringo's horrible memory.

"She's probably at home watching TV or eating an apple." Usually anyone missing would worry her, but right now she was busy trying to get pudding to stay still while she was fluffing up her dress.

"Lettuce is right. I bet Ringo is at home right now." Ichigo said absently mindedly turning on the TV.

"This just in! A limo hit a Local girl, Ringo Akaii, just a few moments ago while crossing the street to the famous model, Zakuro Fijuwara's house. The driver said he was driving a couple of kids to there school dance, when the girl stopped at the corner and then walked right out in front of his limousine. The girl has not yet been taken to a hospital but we'll keep you poster on her condition! 


	6. Chapter 5 A Friend In Need

Crimson tears chapter 5 A Friend In Need

Sry it took so long to come up with this chapter but I hope u like it.

(Last time)

"This just in! A limo hit a Local girl, Ringo Akaii, just a few moments ago while crossing the street to the famous model, Zakuro Fijuwara's house. The driver said he was driving a couple of kids to there school dance, when the girl stopped at the corner and then walked right out in front of his limousine. The girl has not yet been taken to a hospital but we'll keep you poster on her condition! 

(Last time end)

"OMIGOSH!" cried Lettuce who had now started to cry.

"M-mayb-be s-she didn't get-t hur-rt. R-ringo's got-tten hit by c-cars bef-fore r-right?" Ichigo stammered, still unable to believe what she just heard.

"OH NO! NA NO DA! We should go NOW! Na No Da!!!!!" Pudding Screamed, jumping up and starting to run for the door.

"Pudding's right, we have to go see her!" Zakuro said calmly even though inside she was just as scared as everyone else.

All of a sudden they heard a car beeping outside and ran to see who it was. To their surprise it was Ryou and Keniichiro.

"Hurry up get in the car, we just heard what happened to Ringo!" Ryou commanded from the passengers seat.

As quickly as they could they all got in the car and Keniichiro started driving.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Mint asked impatiently.

"Hold On!" Keniichiro Shouted stepping on the gas.

The car went speeding and straight through the red light.

"Um Keniichiro, you can slow down a LITTLE ya know...............OMIGOSH, YOU RAN OVER A MONGOOSE!!!!!!!!!" Lettuce screamed as they felt a bump as Keniichiro ran down the poor animal in his rush to get to the accident scene.

"We're here!" Keniichiro yelled over the screeching of the brakes.

"Is everyone still alive?" Ryou asked

"Yeah everyone except THAT POOR MONGOOSE YOU RAN OVER AND KILLED!" (glares at Keniichiro) Lettuce screamed.

"What mongoose?" Keniichiro asked innocently.

"UH...... never mind, lets go and find Ringo." Mint suggested not wanting to tell Keniichiro that he had killed a mongoose.

"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!" screamed a high-pitched familiar voice.

"Ringo-chan! YOU'RE ALRI- OMG YOUR HEAD! NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled seeing the big cut on Ringo's head.

While everyone was busy looking at Ringo's head, Ichigo went over to the limo to see if the people who had hit Ringo has at least called an ambulance. She walked up to the big car and looked in the window and couldn't believe her eyes, it was Masaya! And he was kissing another girl, her so-called "friend"!

"Oh my g-god.........! Ichigo started crying and ran off into the woods. (And Masaya didn't even notice WHAT A BASTARD!)

"Hey where's neko-chan going?" Ringo asked being the only one to notice her running off.

(alien space ship)

"Hey Pai, I'm going for walk ok?"

"Whatever."

"Going to see that old hag?"

"Hmp! Maybe........."

(Woods)

_Omigosh! How can he do this to me??!! _Ichigo thought still crying her eyes so blurry with tears she couldn't see where she was running and bumped into a certain someone with big ears and bright golden eyes.

"Oh I-I'm so so-orry I just-"she stammered still unable to see.

"shh......... it's ok, I don't mind bumping into a pretty girl like you........." Kish said locking his arms around her and taking full advantage of her blindness, keeping his identity a secret as long as he could.

OK that's the end of chapter 5! Sorry I was lazy so it took me like forever to write it, well actually at first not a lot of people who had reviewed the earlier chapters reviewed #4 so I was making everyone else suffer for there meanness.


	7. Chapter 6 Please Don't cry!

**Crimson Tears**

Chapter7 Please Don't Cry! 

"W-why would he do this to me?!" Ichigo asked the stranger, who was now holding on to her even tighter than before. "Did I d-do something wrong? Why does he hate me?!" She questioned, more to herself than to the person holding her.

"Shhh…………" Kishu cooed softly, patting Ichigo's shoulders in an effort to comfort the smaller girl. "You did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself if he can't see what a beautiful, smart, kind, and lovely girl he's missing, then it's HIS mistake. Not yours………So…………" Kish turned around to face Ichigo (he was hugging her from behind) and lifted her head so their eyes met. Ichigo looked surprised and slightly annoyed to find it was Kishu who was holding her also that HE was crying as well, but Kishu tried not to let it bother him. "So, don't cry!" He whispered, tilting her head back ever so slightly and kissing her gently on the lips. However, they were shortly interrupted by the Mew Mew's who were just in the clearing ahead calling out for Ichigo. "Mou! Already? No fair, we just started!" Kish complained in a hushed tone so that the rest of the Mew Mew's wouldn't hear "Hmm, oh well!" He chuckled to himself, releasing Ichigo from his hug and floating up into the now dark night sky. "See ya later Kitten!" He called, disappearing behind the trees just as the Mew Mew's came running over to where Ichigo was.

"Hey Ichigo!" Mint called without getting a reply from the strawberry girl.

"ICHIGO!" She tried again, this time catching her attention.

"Huh?" she called back, still dazed.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't run off like that! You had us worried something happened to you!" Lettuce scolded gently.

"But nothing DID happen right?" Ryou asked.

"Right, nothing happened………." Ichigo repeated still staring, hazy-eyed up at the sky.

"Then let's go to the dance NA NO DA!" Purin cried, skipping off towards the car, followed by the others except for Ichigo who stayed perfectly still thinking quietly to herself.

_Riiiiiiiiight, Nothing happened! Whatever!_ She thought smiling and running to catch up with the others, feeling suddenly light-headed and perky. "HEY GUYZ, WAIT FOR MEH!!!"

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I was grounded for the computer for a loooooooong time! Btw, I got around to seeing the preview for _Mew Mew Power _the other day, and let me tell you IT IS HORRIBLE!!! ::shakes fist:: Damn you 4kids entertainment………..


	8. Chapter 7 Let's Dance Part 1

Crimson Tears Chapter 7-Let's Dance!

Note to reviewers: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AT ALL FINISHED! I just needed to put something up so ppl would know that I haven't stopped this story! GOMEN NASI! ISUCK at updating. Plus I'm a incredibaly slow typist. Gurr BTW, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

(At theDance)

"Kisshu, remind me, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" Taruto cried.

"Shh! I told you, I wanna see Ichigo!" Kisshu whispered ducking behind a bush.

"But you just saw her!"

"So? I wanna see her AGAIN. Deal with it."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Because!"

"So why am _I_ here!"

"Cuz if you aren't Purin will tell Ryou and Keiichiro and Ichigo's dad that I'm here and I will get in trouble!"

"And this concerns me whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"It doesn't. But it will now. And besides, Purin's standing behind you, so bye! Have fun!" Kisshu snickered running off as Taruto was being strangeled by Purin.

"I'll get you for this Kisshu!" Taruto screamed in one last protest before Kisshu dissappered into the crowd to find his 'kitten'.

I KNOW! It's short! But I'm trying! We just had like 15 tests in a row to get ready for the MCAS so...yeah. BTW, I've already started writing two sequal stories: Banana Tears (purinXtaruto) and Evergreen Tears (retasuXpai)


	9. Chapter 7 Let's Dance part 2

**:Crimson Tears:**  
Let's Dance (Part 2)  
**:Authoress's note:  
**Sorry about the wait. BTW, Ringo is a Mew Mew from the video game who is like Ichigo's cousin or something like that. I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT TOKYO MEW MEW A LA MODE YESTERDAY! -!p.s actions will be put in - -and bolded. 

**Disclaimer:** Do I REALLY need to say it?

"Heh he." Kisshu laughed walking away, leaving Taruto to face Purin on his on while KIsshu searched the dance hall for the one he longed to see. Unfortunetly he found Masaya and Moe first.  
"Um..hey.." Masaya called nervously. He didn't have to be reminded twice.((Which is surprising because I always considered him an idiot.))

:**Flashback to end-ish part of chapter three:**

"WHAT THE FK IS YOUR FK-ING PROBLEM, YOU BAStaRD! I FK-ING HOPE YOU BURN IN FK-ING HELL!"

**-chokes Masaya-**

**:End Flashback:**

"Hello." Kisshu sneered. "Could I talk to you for a moment"  
"Uh.ok?..." Masaya replied, fearing for his life. -**Drags Masaya outside-** -**Crash Boom- -Esplode- -Stab-**  
"Um..."Moe flinched at the grusome and most likely painful sound effects, "I'm going to call an ambulence now..." She muttered as she ran away to find a phone. NOw in a slightly better mood, Kisshu strode back into the hall to countinue his search.

"Ichigo!" Minto yelled, her voice outlined in annoyance. "You should be dancing!" She scolded, watching her best friend staring litlessly at a glass of punch.  
"I just..Don't feel...like dancing." Ichigo sighed. _/Not without Masaya.._./ She thought numbly.  
"If your not going to dance, you might as well wait in the car." Ryou added rudely, turning away from his current dance partner.  
"FINE!" Ichigo shot back, taking his rudeness a little too personally in her fragile state. "Hey!" Ryou cried as Ichigo darted aroung the dancing cuples an made her way twords the exit.  
"Look what you've done now!" Minto accused, glaring at Ryou.  
"I didn't think she'd take it so seriously..." He muttered guitly, confused by the considerible amount of hospital people who were now rushing into the dance room.

Ichigo too had noticed the paramedics, and slowed down to try and see what was up. Regretting her choice to not run out of the hall as fast as she could, she came to a compleat stop as the sond 'My Sweetheart' came on.  
_/This song.../_ She sobbed _/Me and Masaya would always dance to it.../_ All of a sudden, two paramedics muttering something about a boy being mauled with a pointy object -**coughcough-** bumped into Ichigo. Stumbling backwards, Ichigo managed to not fall compleatly, bu in the process she bumped into a cretain someone.  
"Kisshu?" She gasped, recovering herfelf and flicking away two stray tears. "What are you"  
"Hey Kitten." He interrupted, wipeing away the tears Ichigo had missed. "Where are you going"  
"well..I was..leaving." She sniffed akwardly.  
"oh.." Kisshu muttered, his face showing visible dissapointment.  
"But..I guess.. I could stay for one dance..." She offered, for the strangest reason she didn't like seeing Kisshu sad.  
"In that case," Kisshu added, his expresson glowing. "May I have this dance?" He asked kneeling gown ans grabbing Ichigo's right hand.  
"I already said y-...it would be my honor!" She giggled . "Cool." Kisshu smiled puling himself up and wraping his arms around her waist. Though the agreement had origanally been one dance, the two found themselvs there dancing for almost an hour. When they stopped for a break, Ryou, Minto, and everyone else appered behing Ichigo. To her dissappointment, they looked ready to leave.  
"We're going now", Ryou started. "But Purin is staying, and you look like you're having fun. Why don't you stay too?" He said, not adding,'I'm sure Kisshu would be more than happy to take you home'.  
"okey!" Ichigo laughed, remembering seeing Taruto being dragged aroung by Purin eariler in the evening, and guessing that had something to do with why the monkey girl was staying. "See you guys later"  
"Bye Byes Neko-chan!" Ringo squealed running out of the hall.  
**-cars beeping- -squeaking tires-**  
"RINGO!" The others cried, running after her.  
"Oh, and Ichigo?" Ryou paused.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't have TOO much fun!" He laughed leaving the hall before Ichigo could hit him.  
"Haha. VERRY FUNNY!" Ichigo cried sarcastically after the platinum blond.  
"Shall we countinue?" Kisshu asked reappearing by Ichigo's side.  
"Sure." She replyed as a new song started.

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and by the way, I have two more stories in this Tears Saga. One is tarutoXpurin and the other is retasuXpai. I'll put up summires for both of them and if I get enough reviews saying I should post the story, then i shall. Until we meet again!


	10. Chapter 8 part 1 A Quick Lift

**Crimson Tears **

**Chapter 8.5 A Quick Lift**

**Disclaimer:** Own Mew Do Tokyo Not Mew I. Hey look! I'm Yoda! -

"Omigosh!" Ichigo squealed, letting go of Kisshu's hands." It's already 3am and I have work tomorrow!" She cried running twords the exit and calling back to Kisshu as she did so. "ARIGATOU"  
"Hm..no problem." Kisshu muttered licking his lips.

((has anyone else noticed that in Mew Mew Power they cut all the secens of Kisshu licking his lips!))

**-Next Morning!-**

"Shoot! Kuso kuso kuso!" Ichigo cried running down the stairs with her uniform backwards. "I'm going to be late for work NYA!"" She yelled running out the door.  
"Ichigo! You forgot to eat ..." Ichigo's mom, Sakura, sighted as she watched Ichigo run down the street, fixing her uniform as she went.  
"KUSO! It's six more blocks and Ryou is going to kill me!" Ichigo screamed as she sprinted across the street and down twords the Cafe.  
"Hey kitten, want a lift?" Kisshu askes sweetly appearing in front of her.  
" KIsshu? What are you-NEVERMIND! Can you take me to the Cafe PLEASE!" Ichigo begged.  
" eh? no problem!" Kisshu replyed grabbing her gently in his arms and teleporting to te cafe where it was already busy.

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! IT's TOO DAMNED SHORT! I KNOW! But I have to go to the super market, so I'll probally finish the chapter when I get Back! Please bear with me!


	11. Chapter 8 part 2 A Quick Lift

**Crimson Tears **

**Other part of chapter 8**

"Arigatou Kisshu!" Ichigo cried giving Kisshu a small peck on the cheek without relizing it.  
"Wow." Kisshu mused falling back on a bush as Ichigo ran inside the cafe .  
"ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled from the kitchen where he was doing dishes. "YOU'RE LATE"  
"Ya think I don't know that!" Ichigo snapped grabbing some menus for some arriving coustemors.  
"Ichigo! Table three needs you!"Minto shouted in a pissy tone. THaty was partly becasuse it was so busy even she had to work.  
"Ichigonee-san! Water for table seven Na No Da"  
"Table six needs their check"  
"OPPS"  
"Ichigo pick up the cake Retasu dropped PLEASE!  
"Could you take care of cleaning table four please"  
"ICHIGO! They need you in the back"  
"Could you bring this cake to table nine , Ichigo"  
"ICHIGO!" "WHAT NOW!" Ichigo screamed at Ryou who was now calling her name.  
"You can take yout break now.." He said pointing to the clock which now read 2pm.  
"Finally!" Ichigo sighed sitting down at an empty table. Within minuts her ming started to drift to Masaya. Then to Kisshu. It had been five hours since she last saw him and for some reason she found herself wishing he was working in the cafe with her. At least then someone woulg help her with all the work.  
_/I wonder.../_ She thought_/after all this time..why does he still love me? I rejected him and after all that he still cared. Hell, he DIED for me/_ she remembered. _/Masaya died for the Earth and her people. Kisshu died for ME./_ A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled that day. Back when she loved Masay-...All of a sudden something clicked in her mind.She needed to find Kisshu.  
"HEY!" Ryou shouted in Ichigo's face. "Break's over! Back to work"  
"Gomen!" Ichigo smiled grabbing a broom. _/Please wait for me Kisshu.../_ she thought before turning her attention to a spilt parfait, courtsy of Retasu.

I know! Another short chappy! But the story's almost over! Plus I have softball...yeah..


	12. Chapter 9 I'll Be Waiting

Crimson Tears

Chappy 9

I'll Be Waiting

okays before i start this chapter i need to do thank you's:

Akuma (aka lazyandi) - thank u. i feel so loved!  
mint-and-kish-4eva - okays i'll end it in a really good way. don't worry!  
AyamesGirl -arigatou also! i shall try my best to update!  
Stantonluver- his name is MASAYA and..HE CAN'T DIE! believe me i've tried.  
Robbin13- aww..thank you so much. sniff  
Sara Tober -haha yays! don't worry there will be some kissing! winkwink  
mintaizawa0 -hehe HAIL TO ME THE ALL-MIGHTY AUTHORESS! i luv that title.  
RedMewIchigo- u made me feel so special! but i do feel bad about the short chapters.  
DreamBeamz- you'll have to wait and see! WINKS  
KishxIchigo Forever - i kno i'm REALLY bad at updating.  
Kitty the Wandering Wood Nymph- thanx for ur enthusam...howeva u spl that.  
DreamAngelSakky-gomen..sweatdrop  
Sweet-As-Strawberries-..**HEY! I KNOW YOU**! D

xhiddenshadowx-aww...thanks...that makes me feel god cuz i'm only 12.  
Kuroichigo- i kno? what sane person dosn't?  
Annekachan - i'm trying my best!  
-ohh. i luv ur name!  
kristy -action..riiiiiiiiiiiiight this is a **ROMANCE** tho. thanx anaways.  
Mew Midnight - you'll like the ending. trust me. **COUGHCOUGHMR.SALTTRUCKCOUGH**

ok i think that's enuff... I feel REALLY guilty because this is like the last chapter..i think.  
DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY. IF YOU STILL THINK I OWN TOKYO MEW MEW THEN YOU SHOULD TALK TO THE EVOL POLICE SUEING GUYS HOVERING CREEPLY OVER MEH.

"RYOU!" Ichigo sighed taking her fith break of the day. "CAN I GO NOW PLEASE!" She begged whiping the sweat off her forhead.  
"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO DO THAT'S SO IMPORTANT?" Ryou shout back from the kitchen where he was busy washing dishes.  
"I need...too..oh shit!"She swore as Moe and Masaya walked sheepishly into the cafe. She was doing her best to stifle a laugh as she noticed the kneck brace Masaya was wearing.  
"I'll handel this." Zakuro inturrepted, showing the two to an empty tabel.  
"Oh. thanks." Moe wispered as she and Masaya (who was foaming at the mouth XD) followed Zakuro to the tabel.  
"ER..Maybe we could handel things here..."Ryou thought out loud in an effort to make Ichigo feel better. "Ok...ano..WAIT RIGHT HERE. I think i can stay a little longer..." She cried running outside the cafe to where Kisshu was fast asleep. _he looks almost like and angel... _Ichigo mused as she took a piece of paper out of her apron pocket and wrote down a note for Kisshu and left it on his shirt before running back inside the Cafe smiling.  
About twenty minuts later, dazed, Kisshu woke up to find a foled note laying on him. He opened it, and to his surprise, it was in Ichigo's hand writing. _'Dear Kisshu-koi, I'm sorry about running off before properly thanking you. Please meet me in front of the highschool aroung 6:15pm tonight. Thank you. Love, Ichigo'_ "Ok..." KIsshu sighed a little confused. Abruptly her teleported to ask Pai for directions to the highschool was and to get ready.  
"lalala!" Ichigo sang as she finished cleaning up at tabel.  
"What are you so happy about?" Minto asked rudly as she swept up a broken plate. "Did Masaya finally ask you back"  
"NO! Are you kidding? "Ichigo laughed and the others stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "I don't need him anymore"  
"Ano..so you've found someone else then?" Retasu questioned shyly.  
"Er..i didn't say-" Ichigo cried blushing madly and waving her hands which was doing virtually nothing in her defence.  
"Kisshu right?"Ryou shouted causing Ichigo's cat ears to pop out.  
"Ah...well...erm..." Ichigo tried to explain.  
"WHAT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pai?" Kisshu sang as he let himself into Pai's lab.  
"Go away. I'm busy." Pai awnscered ignoring Kisshu and going back to his experement which seemed to involve a pot of bowling water and a box of lucky charms.  
"ohh. fasinating. Do you know where the high school is?" Kisshu asked playing with something in a jar.  
"First of all," Pai started puting his experiment down to glare at Kisshu. " Highschool is ONE word. Second, I don't kno. Nor do I care. Third, put that down. It's not a toy"  
"Huh. Oh. Fine. Thanks for all the help." The green haired alien sighed leaving the lab to find Taruto.  
"HEY TARUTARU!" KIsshu squealed using Purin's nickname.  
"ACK! Don't you start that too!" Taruto groned, attempting to strangel Kisshu.  
"Er.." Kisshu choked freeing himself from Taruto's grasp. "Do you kno where.."  
"No. And even if i DID, i wouldn't help you." The runt teased.  
"What? But- It's almost...DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kisshu Shouted running off into the main part of the ship.  
"Idiot." Taruto sighed colapsing on to his bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where is he?" Ichigo cried. It was now 9:45 and Kisshu still wasn't there..._how can i seriously expect a person to still love me after i've rejected him so many times? _She thought as a Crimson tear fell unnoticed down her pale cheek. _He..he probaly didn't want to say that he didn't want me..so now he isn't going to come..._ "Not that I blame him..I've really been..horrible to him...I-I" Ichigo sobbed falling to her knees.

HAHA! I've decided to write more! I'm adding more stuff than i'd origanally planned to so...I'll do the next (possibly and probally the last) chapter when i get back from camp next week. oh well. hope you enjoy it. Ja.


	13. Chapter 10 Anata ga daisuki dayo

-Crimson Tears-  
Chapter 10 -Watashi AI- 

Yays! the last chappter! just so u remember: ( )stuff narator would say - - actions (( )) stuff written by authoress ' 'thoughts

"Damnit! Damnit! GOD DAMN THIS STUPID CITY!" Kisshu swore looking down on the buildings that all looked the same in his golden eyes. "Where in the hell is the highschool!" He had been searching for hours but still hadn't found anything that looked even romotely like a 'highschool'. Heck, he didn't even know WHAT a highschool was!((Or for that matter, why it was one word instead of two)). "AGH!" He shouted in frustration, slaming his fist againts a building. It was almost 10pm and he imagined Ichigo had gone home, but he still looked on. Then an amusing thought played in his mind. Maybe...Ichigo was looking for him? _'Or maybe not. She could be sitting in her bedroom laughing and thinking about what kindof a loser dosn't know what in god's name a friken highschool is. 'No..I don't think she would but...still...why would she wait all this time for ME? UNtil the dance I had no idea she felt-...felt what? She could have been drunk!_ ((Dosn't know about stupid drinking age thingie)). _Or..or..despereate! I mean...she might not even like me..but that note...'_ He sighed pulling the crumpeled piece of paper out of the pocket no body knew existed. REading it over in his mind, he felt tears prickling his eyes. For the third time her cried for Ichigo. ((Or maybe second...? He wasn't really counting.))

---------------------  
_'Why?'_ Ichigo sobbed, her head in her hands as she kneeled outside the highschool. This was her second time crying over Kisshu, and it was even worse that when he was dying. _'Does he REALLY not love me?'  
_((Gomen this is randome but i think it was 4 times Kisshu cried counting the other time in chapter 7))  
_'I can't believe this...'_ Ichigo trying to steady her breathing as she silently stood up. She started walking feebeely twords the same woods where KIsshu had held her in his arms as she cried for Masaya. Back then it had felt so good to be in his arms and listed to hime try to comfort her. He was crying for her.  
------------------  
Kisshu sighed whiping tears from his eyes as his legs carried him wherever they pleased. Deep in thought, he failed to notice the colorfully painted sign until he had walked stright into it. "YOU WANNA GO!" He shouted pulling his dragon swords from his red beltidh thing..and then sweatdroped when he relized his 'challenger' was a sign. "Stupid sign...hey..." Her started, his eyed lighting up as her read the words ingraved on the sign. "urk! WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS THE/A HIGHSCHOOL!" He cried looking behing the sign to where the school lay casting an eriee shawdow opon him. _'Where..wher is Ichigo!'_ He thought, his mind racing. _'Did she really leave? how..how could she do that? yeah..it's late but still-...she must not love me like i thought she did..NO! STOP IT KISSHU! SHE DOES LOVE YOU! SHE..has to!'_ He sobbed as he ranaway from the school and (subconciously) twords the woods.  
-------------------  
"Oh Kisshu!" Ichigo said strainging her voice so as not to start crying again. "Kisshu...KISSHU!" She cried suprised as the boy with green hair ran through the forest stoping shortly in front of her. "You...? But i thought"  
"You! You don't know how worried i was! I Thought you left me!" Kisshu whailed. Now it was his turn to cry on her sholder. Ichigo stood still, she was a little shocked to see KIsshu cry so openly, especially with his head resting on her kneck as he did so. After a while Ichigo could no longer stand the emotion and started to cry as well. In their haze they didn't noice the rain,_'Soquking them through, but only serving to accent the sadness in there eyes'_. ((copied line from proulog)). When they finally felt they could look at each other in the eyes without burstion out once more in tears, Kisshu managed to lift Ichigo's head enough to kiss her delicate lips. Almost instinctivaly, Ichigo pulled closer deepening the kiss. She wraped her arms around Kisshu and they stood there in the rain. Kissing. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, a tone in her voice that Kisshu had often used when he teased Ichigo about being his kitten.  
"Huh?" Kisshu smiled back forgeting the tears ((of joy i guess..0o))licking the smeared lip-gloss off Ichigo's lips passionetly.  
"Why are You crying?" THe Pink haired girl sighed lostening her grip on KIsshu slightly.  
"Becaus-" Kisshu stopped talking. He looked over his sholder to where the authoress stood glaring at him and holding up page 81 fom the 7th TMM book. (THe part where Kisshu is telling Ichigo something good hinthint). ((Despite what it looks i AM NOT FORCING ICHIGO AND KISSHU TO REVERSE ROLES AND SAY THE EXACT LINES FROM THE BOOK XD)  
"uh..Kisshu...I'll tell you something good." Ichigo replyed, her KIsshu-like tone faultering for a moment as she glanced wildly at the evol authoress.  
"What is it! Ichigo?" Kisshu said a little TOO enthuastically and girleshly, trying to hint the authoress that he didn't like being forced into saying Ichigo's lines.  
"I-OH GET AWAY ALREDY! SCREW THE BOOK AND THE AUTHORESS!" Ichigo shouted startling the authoress who dropped the book and ran away. (Then the authoress runs back to see that the book was ok and starts wierdly kissing the pages with Kisshu on it.) "Kisshu...I love you. So much... I"  
"I love you too, Ichigo. I always have. And i always will. No matter WHAT psychotic mind control tricks the authoress tries to use on my so i will love her. You'll still be my only love." Kisshu finished unable to hide the fact that the authoress was actually scaring him as she started shouting something about 'Kisshu catching on' and stamping her foot on the ground.  
"Forever and a day?"Ichigo questioned, already knowing the awnscer. ((okay! i have issues with that word! URK! twitch)  
"No." Kisshu replyed, starteling Ichigo. "Forever and TWO days."

THE END! YAY! IT'S FINISHED! THOUGH...AFTER A LONG BREAK TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES, I MIGHT START ANOTHER PART! Ok bye bye now and please read my other stories/pomes!...WAIT! I said something about a salttruck didn't i? snickers evolly

"I HATE MASAYA AOYAMA!" Moe shouted running out of Cafe Mew Mew.  
"WELL! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR LAST NAME IS!" Masaya shout back patheticall as he too ran out of the Cafe, but into the street. -beep- -crash- -run over- -back up- -run over- -back up- -pours salt over bloddy gaping fleashy bleeding wounds- -runs over again- -drives away laughing evolly- "THANK THE LORD FOR MR.SALTTRUCK!" Ryou cries joyusly from the cafe's enterence. And as the cars stop to point and laugh, Ryou runs into the street making a big point of stepping multipul times over Masaya's dead corps.

OK NOW THAT MY POURPOSE FOR THE STORY HAS BEEN FUFILLED I CAN SAY GOODBYE! readers tilt here heads and go 'wait! wasn't this story about Kisshu and Ichigo? Do you mean to tell us the only reason for writhing the fanfict was to kill Masaya off with Mr.salttruck at the end?'


End file.
